


The Mirage 01-Decision

by daphneccc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphneccc/pseuds/daphneccc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>自己一篇完售的同人本存档。感谢大家的支持。</p></blockquote>





	The Mirage 01-Decision

01.  
「We don't bear for nothing.」 That was what Erwin tell me. He said, with that shinny golden hair and that pair of dark blue eyes. He was always that calm, and cold.  
「We born in this world, so we are meant to save it. It does not matter if we get hurt or we die, that's my obligation. It will not alter even if I died, or we both died.」  
When he hugged me around with his left arm only, I could feel his steady heartbeat, and the cold blood that was running through his vein.  
I looked down, right in to his eyes.  
「Beware, Erwin.」

Heart, for all human.

02.  
純白色的窗簾被拉向兩邊，動作十分地緩慢。利威爾向上拉開鎖住窗戶的鐵棍，依舊用那非常遲緩的動作，小心翼翼地推開了窗。  
屋外的清風順著空氣的流動拂進了房間，利威爾抬起頭，瞇起眼仰望著那片藍天。兩隻大雁飛過,拍動著他們引以為傲的翅膀,消失在了天空的盡頭。那緩慢漂浮著的白雲和碧藍的色調上再也沒有戰火紛飛所浮動的硝煙，和士兵們死去時染紅的血液。他彷彿是在提醒著人們時間飛速的流逝。  
二十年了啊，埃爾文。自人類勝利以來，原來已經過了這麼久。

窗戶的玻璃倒映著利威爾模糊的樣子，他已不再年輕，看似稚嫩的臉上有著不易發覺的細紋，和雙眸中不輕易被察覺的黯淡失色。曾經的那個人類最強，現在也年過半百了啊。他的左手手背上還留著一個微微鼓起的淤青，那是打點滴後留下的。其實利威爾自己是不知道他到底是得了什麼病的，而且就算知道名字他肯定也不知道那些症狀是什麼，更不會在意。說實話，他連感冒都很少得，更不知道什麼才叫做生病了。  
「利威爾，你需要靜養。你知道，這就是生病。」  
他伸出右手，盯著看了好久。他發覺自己更瘦了，比在地下街的時候還要瘦，慘白的皮膚下幾乎只有一堆白骨，沒有肉，就連年輕時長年戰鬥所形成的肌肉都所剩無幾。  
「嘖。」利威爾咂舌，將手放下，轉身走到床邊，緩慢地坐下。「埃爾文那傢伙從來也不給我帶點肉，人類都勝利了難不成團費還不夠我吃點肉？」

「Knock, Knock.」  
利威爾突然聽見有人站在門外用中指和食指輕輕地敲打在門上。兩次敲打的間隔十分精準，總是有著一秒鐘的停頓時間。  
「進來，我知道是你。」  
門外的人得到許可，便走了進來，帶上了身後的門。他左手端著一個簡陋的鐵質飯盒，放在利威爾的床頭櫃上，瞥了一眼被打開的窗戶。  
「埃爾文，別告訴老子你又沒放肉，我都瘦成這個死樣子了還計較個屁團費！」利威爾死瞪著將床尾的便利式台桌抬上來的埃爾文，一臉“沒有肉你就死定了”的表情。  
埃爾文的臉上掠過一絲笑意，走向利威爾，將飯盒的蓋子揭開。裡面的熱氣順著蓋子的縫隙湧出，大顆的水珠順著小顆的水珠滑下，然後滴落在熱騰騰的白米飯上。  
「放心吧，今天給你放了。」他拉過身後的凳子，將飯盒和筷子端正地擺在桌上，然後弓起背坐下。  
利威爾用握水瓶的姿勢握著筷子，對準一塊肉狠狠的插了下去。緩緩的將肉遞高，半瞇著的雙眼瞬間睜開，眼角閃現出陣陣光芒，緊緊的盯著肉塊，良久才放進自己的嘴裡開始咀嚼。

「是你做的嗎？」  
「怎麼，有那麼好吃嗎？」  
「當然是因為很難吃所以才問是不是你做的。」  
「......」  
利威爾瞥了一眼撐著頭看他吃飯的埃爾文，戳下另一塊肉，將筷子伸向他的嘴邊。埃爾文微微抬起頭，淺淺地勾起嘴角，然後咬下被筷子狠狠蹂躪著的肉塊。  
「味道其實還是不錯的。」  
「嗯，證明沒有毒。」

過了一會兒，利威爾咬下飯盒中最後一塊肉，放下了筷子。即使他的臉上依舊沒有任何表情，但埃爾文知道他這下算是滿足了些許。他起身端起桌上空掉的飯盒，轉過身走向洗漱間。利威爾側過身體，光著腳踏下了床。一步，兩步。他拖著少許有些沉重的身子，再一次來到了窗前。他用緩慢的動作，向兩邊拉開了窗簾。  
這時的埃爾文關上了水龍頭，從洗漱間裡走了出來。他抬起頭，看著站在窗前微微抬起頭注視著窗外的利威爾。他停下了腳步，遲遲沒有開口說出一句話。利威爾的皮膚在陽光的照射下閃著些許光芒，大概是他白的緣故吧。他微微閉上雙眼，感受著陽光的沐浴，和對自由的嚮往。

利威爾回頭，看著埃爾文。  
Shall I now, keep this heart for myself?

03.  
那個時候，埃爾文並沒有回答他的問題。他只是繼續不動聲色地收拾了一下利威爾的床鋪，然後將用完的沐浴露和洗髮水從洗漱間裡拿走，換了兩瓶新的上去。  
「我走了，明天想吃什麼？」  
「肉。」  
「好。」埃爾文點點頭，關上了房間的門。利威爾依舊站在窗前，望著窗外十分普通的景色。

「這裡的空氣，比地下街那充滿精液和廉價香水的味道，要好聞多了。」

04.  
如果說，每個兵團的旗幟都代表著某種含義，那麼也就說得過去了。憲兵團的獨角獸寓意著對王都的絕對忠誠，和至死不渝的守護；駐紮兵團那血染的薔薇，寓意著努力為人民抵抗入侵者；調查兵團飛翔的羽翼，則是對自由的嚮往，熱愛，和奢望。  
那麼，是不是也可以這樣認為。

憲兵團所效忠的只有王都與貴族，氣質的獨角獸代表了高貴。駐紮兵團所安撫的是普通人民，啟齒的薔薇便代表了血染的犧牲。  
所以說啊，調查兵團呢？  
曾經，兵團裡的人也偷偷地私下討論過。他們說，利威爾兵長是鴉青的羽翼，埃爾文團長是茶白的翅膀。要說為什麼，理由也算簡單。

那天晚上，利威爾做了一個夢。那是一個，非常熟悉的夢。  
他夢到了地下街熟悉的樣子，那不管是貴族還是普通人民都明白是個多麼骯髒的地方。情色，恐懼，暴力，骯髒，死亡。五個這樣的詞便是人們對地下街的描述。利威爾不知道哪兩個人為了一時興起才在哪條漆黑骯髒的胡同里做愛，然後瀕死在街邊生下了他。反正肯定又是哪裡的妓女和哪個有錢的豬玀吧，利威爾心想。  
之後，他為了活下去，用盡了辦法。他偷，搶，賣身，殺人。不管是女人還是小孩，只要有錢，能夠讓他不會被活活餓死他都去幹。在夢裡，地下街的人群中流傳著一個稱號——地下街的惡魔，而那個傢伙的名字就叫做利威爾。  
「飛翔？去牆外？別說什麼夢話了。」利威爾見到了埃爾文。那個時候應該是在集市上，他正準備偷東西的時候。他趁著埃爾文不注意的時候順手牽走了他掛在腰上用來裝錢的亞麻布袋。但是讓他匪夷所思的是，那個被他偷了錢包追過來的金發貴族一點都不生氣，反而對他溫柔地笑了一下，伸出了右手。

你，想要飛起來嗎？

那一瞬間，利威爾覺得，只要無視掉埃爾文臉上那難看的假笑，他對他來講，就是一種信仰的存在。他背後那對猶如烏鴉般黝黑的，骯髒的羽翼，是為了讓埃爾文那潔白無瑕的翅膀繼續不受玷污而存在的。而就是這樣兩片羽翼，將人類應得的自由歸還，將牢籠留給了自己的靈魂。

——利威爾，自由往往，是要付出相對代價的。

05.  
又過了幾天，埃爾文和平常一樣在正午的時候來到了利威爾的房間。他用中指和食指輕輕地敲打在門上。兩次敲打的間隔十分精準，總是有著一秒鐘的停頓時間。

陽光的照射下，利威爾只能聞到好久沒有清洗的窗簾裡被烤乾的蟎蟲的味道。他拉起窗簾，走到木凳子旁背對著埃爾文坐下。他坐下的時候凳子幾乎沒有發出什麼聲音，大概是他實在太輕了的緣故。  
「埃爾文，幫我剪頭髮吧。」他端正地坐好，視線依舊停留在被窗簾隔離起來的，外面的世界上。「就和你將我帶回來那天一樣的就行。」  
埃爾文在原地停留了一小會，猶豫了一會還是走向了利威爾。他用手撫上利威爾長長了很多的頭髮，上面還殘留著洗髮水好聞的輕薄荷味。他推開了旁邊的小櫃子，從裡面拿出了一把短小精緻的小剪刀。「都長得披到肩膀上了呢。」  
「你認為我一個人怎麼剪？」  
埃爾文剪下一小撮頭髮，灑落在地板上。看著半身鏡中的利威爾。他的黑髮長長了，他的身體比以前更加瘦弱了，他的皮膚底下，幾乎沒有應有的肌肉或者贅肉。如果突然又一陣強風吹過來，埃爾文想，利威爾會不會被吹上天空，真正地飛翔起來。  
他抓起一撮沒有剪過的頭髮和已經剪短的頭髮放在一起，對齊，然後慢慢地順著邊緣剪下去，最後用梳子梳順。 埃爾文一直重複著同樣的動作，直到整圈的頭髮都和利威爾之前一樣才滿意地幫他用梳子梳去雜碎的頭髮。  
「利威爾，好了——」

埃爾文面前的人閉著眼睛，微微張開了嘴，毫無防備地睡著了。到底多少年沒有這樣沉沉地睡去，利威爾自己都數不清了。倒不如說，他到底有什麼時候不用在睡眠中同時防備敵人的攻擊。在地下街的時候防備仇家，在兵團的時候防備巨人。這麼多年下來，別說睡一次完整的覺了，真正睡著的次數都不太可觀。雖然利威爾從來沒有提過，但是對於他來說，真正能夠放鬆的時候，只有在埃爾文幫他剪頭髮的時候。從他手心傳來的剪刀的咔嚓聲，梳頭時溫柔的動作，全部都像是一首溫馨而安心的安眠曲，傳進利威爾的耳朵裡，使他的眼皮漸漸耷拉下來。  
「O-Ocean......」

突然，利威爾的嘴裡傳出片面的詞語，正在收拾碎發的埃爾文緩下了動作。他抬起頭，却發現Levi還在睡夢中。  
「Where is your promise, Erwin?」  
埃爾文站起身，看著依舊緊閉著雙眼的利威爾。他暗自緊握著拳頭，力度足以將指甲戳進手心肉裡，在皮膚上戳出幾個月牙的形狀。他將另一隻手搭在利威爾的頭髮上，輕嘆了一口氣。

「我將會兌現我的承諾，利威爾。」

06.  
在利威爾本人都不知情的情況下，埃爾文收拾好了出髮用的行李。他幫自己帶了很少量的東西，原本就小的箱子裡只有一本日記本，兩套換洗衣物，和那條碧藍色的波洛領帶。  
「你要去哪裡嗎？」  
「不是，」埃爾文攤開另一個箱子，推開了利威爾的衣櫃。「是我們，要去哪裡。」  
利威爾挑了一下眉毛，將手中的筷子放下。「別蠢了，我現在這個樣子——」  
「韓吉說你的病情有所好轉，說出去走走也是有好處的。」埃爾文停下了手中的活，抬起頭對利威爾溫柔地微笑著。「而且，我不是還沒帶你去看海嗎？」  
「我還以為你從年輕時就用腦過度早就忘記這種無關緊要的事了呢，禿子。」利威爾偏過頭，面向窗外。  
不知道那是不是埃爾文·斯密斯的錯覺，他覺得利威爾的嘴角微微地上揚了大概一毫米左右。

「我們，什麼時候走？」利威爾轉過頭，用非常細微的聲音詢問著。

那天晚上，利威爾又做了一個夢。根據利威爾自身的記憶，那彷彿是個十分真實的夢。那樣真實，他似乎都能感受到身體上的疼痛感。即使那是很細微的反應，但利威爾還是覺得那是真正發生過的事情。就好像，有人在用什麼帶電的東西電自己一樣。那種感覺就像是，對。就像是突然被埃爾文抱住一樣，酥酥的，麻麻的。  
夢裡有模糊的人影，很多模糊的人影。利威爾不停地順著道路向前走，四周觀察著。那是個特別熟悉的地方，應該是通向王都的必經之路。街邊的人很多，彷彿全都在向這邊投射出異樣的眼光。利威爾無視了他們，繼續往前走。他看見韓吉拉著米克在購買食物，不過這似乎是一個不太明智的決定——因為一個只會馬上抓起來吃，另一個只會湊近去聞。  
「這肯定不可能是埃爾文的主意。」利威爾決定無視掉這兩個在街上「採購」的傢伙，繼續向前走。他看到佩特拉和班級裡的人站在一個專門賣首飾的當舖前，躊躇不前。利威爾記得那個首飾店，每次經過的時候佩特拉都會在那里站上好久，然後還是什麼都不買地跟上前面的人員。  
「走吧，佩特拉。」艾魯多轉過頭喊著依舊停留在那裡的佩特拉，朝她招招手。「再不走就趕不上訓練了！」  
「嗯，現在就去！」佩特拉追上已經走遠的班級人員，繼續和他們有說有笑。利威爾瞥了一眼依舊站在店前的奧路歐，還是決定站在原地進行觀察。利威爾見他將剛剛佩特拉看了好久的手鍊揣在手裡，遞給店員一個金幣，然後在大伙的催促下急忙跑向前去，最後還因為絆倒而咬到舌根。  
「終究還是個只會咬到舌頭的笨蛋。」利威爾嘖了一聲，繼續按著自己的步調向前走。

再之後，利威爾看見了很多人。他看見艾倫和三笠似乎在爭吵著些什麼，雖然看起來都是艾倫一個人在抱怨。他看見讓和阿明坐在一家簡陋的酒館裡談話，兩人都帶著十分凝重的表情。他看見沒有了阿尼的萊納和貝特霍爾特在大街上買東西，二個大男人站在首飾店前挑挑揀揀，店主彷彿都有些厭煩了。還有好多不熟悉的面孔，大概都是些不知道死亡有多恐怖的新兵吧。

最後，他在一個小孩玩耍的地方看見了埃爾文。他一米八八的人和只有一米二二的小孩子坐在一起的背影彷彿還挺好看的，起碼沒有什麼看起來很奇怪的地方。利威爾並沒有上前去打擾，而是找了個稍微乾淨點得地方坐下，靜靜地看著埃爾文和孩子們玩戰爭遊戲。  
「埃爾文團長，」其中一個女孩扯了扯Erwin的衣袖，當後者望過去的時候就用她那雙還留著純真的眼眸看著埃爾文。“我以後也要加入調查兵團！”  
「我也是！為了自由而戰鬥，好酷啊！」其中一個男孩的手上拿著瓦楞紙板做成的刀片，擺出一副“從現在起我就是人類最強”的樣子。「那就讓埃爾文當巨人吧！」  
「欸？」埃爾文盯著男孩稚氣的臉，遲遲沒有將視線移開。  
「因為你身高和我們有很大……」

「那個就是調查兵團的團長吧？」  
「聽說是個沒有感情的人，部下都死了也沒有任何表示。」  
「欸？那豈不是和巨人一樣？」  
「對吧？哈哈……」

埃爾文正在行走的道路，那是一條，無論哪個人類都不會願意選擇的路。他用死去的人們堆積成山的屍體鋪成一條看不到盡頭的道路，挺而走險地踩在上面，然後一個不小心就會摔得和他們同一個下場。他倒是不介意死亡，如果他值得去死的話。當然，如果你要問他，你怕死嗎？他的回答將會是一個字的。  
很久以前，有一次牆外考察結束後，艾倫問過埃爾文一個問題。他問他為什麼答應讓團隊裡男友被巨人吞噬的女生留下，而那個時候埃爾文是這樣回答他的。  
「我能做到最大的善良，就是讓他們能夠死在一起。」

沒有人知道埃爾文的決定是不是對的，有時候甚至埃爾文本人都不清楚。但是他沒有回去的路了，他知道如果他回頭，等待他的只有無盡的黑暗，巨人，和被吞噬時的無助感。  
利威爾從來不會去質疑埃爾文的決定，他知道那個男人作出的決定總是他考慮了利益關係後才會宣布。所以說，如果他叫自己去死，那一定是他深思熟慮後所得出的結果。

「埃爾文團長？」

「戰爭啊，」埃爾文摸了摸其中一個孩子的頭，瞇著眼睛對她微笑。「可不是遊戲那麼好玩的東西呢。」  
他側過頭，似笑非笑地看著利威爾。

「對吧，利威爾。」

07.  
第二天早上，利威爾像往常一樣睜開了雙眼，然後在床上躺著，望著天花板發呆。他數著日子，然後再次閉上雙眼。  
「今天。」

中午的時候，埃爾文像往常一樣來到了利威爾的房間。他提前將所有的行李都放上了馬車，用溫柔的眼神看著早就洗好澡站在窗外等他的利威爾。  
「慢死了，禿子。」  
「那麼，」埃爾文作出一個邀請的動作，彎下腰。「我們走吧。」

第一次，他們一起騎馬走出牆外的時候，是去廝殺的。利威爾沒想過巨人是這樣恐怖的東西，他在地下街有聽說過，但是，親眼看到剛剛還坐在身邊的戰友下一秒就被巨人咬斷腰脊的視覺衝擊力，那不是想像能夠製造的。  
這次，他們一起坐馬車走出牆外的時候，是去旅行的。  
而如果說得再詳細一點，他們是去完成約定的。

**Author's Note:**

> 自己一篇完售的同人本存档。感谢大家的支持。


End file.
